The imaging of gels and blots is a routine part of biomedical research. In this proposal, funds are requested to purchase a Typhoon 9410 gel and blot imaging system to replace and upgrade an existing Storm 860 imaging system acquired using intramural funds provided by the Medical School at Creighton University in 2000. This equipment provides superior sensitivity compared to the Storm 860 and provides several detection modalities, including storage phosphor technology to image radioactively labeled nucleic acids and proteins, and direct fluorescent and chemifluorescent imaging capability using several wavelengths that enables simultaneous detection of multiple probes for applications such as immunoblotting and microarray analysis. These various detection modalities will be used to support and enhance ongoing NIH-funded research at Creighton University in areas such as prion pathogenesis, skin carcinogenesis, antigen receptor gene diversification, ocular gland development, and regulatory RNAs. This instrumentation will also improve the overall research infrastructure available to Creighton's research community to develop new health-related research programs. In addition, the acquisition of the Typhoon 9410 will enable the existing Storm 860 to be transferred to the College of Arts and Sciences Departments of Chemistry and Biology to enhance undergraduate research and teaching opportunities, which will promote the development and training of the next generation of scientists.